Rain, dirt, dust, mud, snow, and water in all of its forms can be damaging to various objects. Additionally, objects that are fragile or otherwise breakable can be damaged by mistreatment and/or other inappropriate handling, such as by dropping. It is, therefore, useful to have a protective enclosure within which an object in need of protection may be housed so as to protect it from inclement conditions, mistreatment, and/or inappropriate handling. Types of objects in need of such protection are electronic devices and/or the components thereof, precious items, perishable entities, and the like.
With respect to electronic devices, such devices are well known and widely used. For instance, a mobile telephone or tablet computer are electronic devices that are convenient tools that allow people to communicate with one another while on the go and away from traditional telephone landlines or Internet connections. For instance, mobile devices allow people to communicate via voice, text message, short message service (SMS), instant messaging (IM), and the like. Other such portable devices include computers, personal digital assistants, smartphones, electronic digital readers, electronic game devices, video recorders, cameras, and the like. While these devices may be portable and handy to use, they suffer from some drawbacks. For example, they are often expensive and contain fragile electronic components that make them prone to damage due to inclement weather and/or mishandling.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a mechanism whereby an object, such as a portable device, for instance, an electronic device and/or the components thereof, may be protected from inclement weather and/or errant handling and/or other damage that may result from contacting a fluid, such as water, dirt, dust, mud, snow, and the like. The present disclosure is directed to an apparatus and system for a protective enclosure or for encasing an object, such as a device and/or the components thereof in a manner that offers protection for the device from adverse environmental conditions, inclement weather, mishandling and/or damage, such as from contacting a fluid, such as water.